crimson queen
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: being hokage from the shadows is a pain in the ass, but not as much as the fool shadowing me. Kakashi, what are you doing here? I told you not to follow me into the darkness. fem naruto/kakashi
1. Chapter 1

Yo- kistune here, I've decided to kill some time by going over some of the spelling errors and tweaking the story a little bit.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi leaned back against the railing as he waited for the three kids that had been put on his genin team as he once again snuck a peek at the files the Third Hokage had given him.

Sauskke Uchiha, emo boy to the extrem, goal-to hunt down his adoring older brother and either kiss him or kill him.

_Okay..._Sakura Haruno, fangirl, obsesive compulsive, loves all things Sauske, hates-Naruto Uzumaki, would like to drop the air headed blond into an active volcano. _Stupid fan girl..._

Closeing the pinkettes file he then opened the last one and stared at the picture of the delicate looking kid in it.

Long platnum sliver hair framing an very cute and a bit too girly face, wide violet blue eyes, pale skin, soft pink lips. The kid in the picture was wearing a bulky white shirt that slipped off of his shoulders revealing a generous amount of his smooth skin, while his long hair slipped over his slender shoulders, his attention wasn't on the one who had taken the picture, which was probably why he wasn't smiling or anything. He stared strait ahead, with his head tipped slightly to the side, and a strange look on his face. Like something was bothering him, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Was this kid really Minato's son? He looked more like a girl than an fifteen in a half year old boy.

He hadn't bothered to look at the profile since it had been handed to him and now that he looked at it...there was a lot of stuff blacked out.

Naruto's name appeared often enough along with the words, blood, pain, attacks, and death. But other than that there was a lot of stuff that he just didn't know about the kid. The kid had a reputation as a trouble maker, and a prankster.

But according to the hokage Naruto was a very quiet, clam, and shy kid who enjoyed playing games of wit with others.

The man had gone on to tell the jounin in the room that the kid had a habit of laying traps and watching while they were set off. The kid had no problem _killing_.

The Hokage had explained that there had been several incidents where the kid had simply had no choice.

He had also told them that the councel would like nothing more than to kill the child. And said child _knew_ it. The only reason that he was still alive today was because of his little 'games' apparently one round with the kid in a game of wit was enough to make any assasin think twice then give up on trying to kill him.

Frankly Kakashi thought that was just a bit strange.

How could a game make an assasin back down? When Anko had asked the old man the 'how' of it he had looked her strait in the eyes and said quit frankly that the kid simply seemed to have a way about him that scared people shitless.

He had then muttered about how he would hate to be the kids enemy, and how they would need to appoint a new councel because the kid would probably end up killing the ones out for his blood. To say that they were a little taken aback by the third Hokage's words would be an understatment.

And that was when the old man had grinned at them and pulled out his crysal ball and showed them what he meant.

They had watched in shock as an image of said blond appeared, somwhere at the border of fire country, dressed in white light weight armor similar to an Anbu's armor, and the kid was fighting/playing with a small army of enemy ninja from rock country.

They had watched as the kid took down one person at a time without weapons, and had laughed about it the whole while. But what had really rattled everyone in the room had been when Naruto had been run through by one of the enemy's katana's as an explosive tag had been attached to his forhead and he had then had his skull and a good portion of his body blown to bits, and a second or so later when the man who had blown him up had turned his back the blond stood and waited quietly for the man to realise that he was'nt dead yet.

They had watched in _horror_ as the man had turned and looked at the regenerating boy as the kids arm shot out and pushed his arm up to the elbow into the man's chest before yanking his arm out and crushing the still beating heart in his hand.

All in all what he had seen in the crystal ball had been very informative as to the kid's abilities.

Still the fact that the boy had been sent to the border alone had bothered him. When he had asked why Naruto didn't have any back up the old man had taken a deep breath and looked sadly at the small image in the crysal ball for a moment before saying that the councel would rather he didn't return, and he feared that deep down Naruto thought it would be best if he died on the mission too.

Those words had angered Kakashi beyond words.

After heading out to see his former Anbu unit and asking them to keep an eye on the kid when he was'nt around Kakashi, he had then waited long enough for the kid to return to the village and clean himself up before leaving his tiny run down apartment to go to the school and meet his team.

Kakashi had stayed behind the teen the whole time from a discreet distance watching how he moved. He moved like his joints ached. And he kept staggering for a few minutes, before things seemed to get better and he vanished into the school building.

And now here he was waiting for the three kids to get to the roof, but the one he most wanted to see was the fragil little blond, who was the last to arrive on the roof, Kakashi kept his eye on the kid and relised why almost instantly.

The kid may have regenerated his body, but he had been mortally wounded and his body had'nt really healed completely just yet.

So he was trying to take it slow, and not hurt himself even more while pretending that there was absolutly nothing wrong with him. His eyes flickered up and met Kakashi's gaze for a moment before he looked away, as he sat down and flinched as one of his joints popped rather loudly as sweat rolled down the blonds face.

_He must be in agony. Why didn't he stay home? I would have found him later on._ Kakashi thought as the kid finally managed to sit down and let out a sigh.

And waited quietly for Kakashi to speak. Puting the blonds file away with the others he then looked from one face to another before his gaze settled on the blond once again. "Alright, lets start with intoductions. You blondy, why dont you start. Tell us all your hopes, dreams, hobbys, likes and dislikes." Kakashi said as he studied the blond.

The boy's shoulders slumped and he tried to make himself look smaller, as if that were even humanly possable. "Naruto Uzumaki. I like reading. Everything else is none of your damn buisness." the boy said gently with a kind smile.

The man looked at her like she was a puzzle to be solved.

Uzu didn't like it when people looked at her like that. To her it meant a lot of unwanted and unneeded attention.

Her sensei looked like he was more trouble than he was worth. What had Sarutobi been thinking when he had made her Hokage without telling anyone she would never know. And then she wondered what he had been thinking when he had assigned the man in front of her team to be her Jounin teacher until she could be publicly made Hokage in a few more years.

_I'm going to go postal on some one's ass if I dont get home and rest soon._ Uzu thought darkly as she tried to keep from resorting to bad habits and chewing her finger nails to the quick to keep from crying when the bastard beside her shifted his weight and none too gently bumped into her, then stared at her like she was the one who should apoligise.

_When hell freezes over emo boy._ She almost snarled, well okay she did snarl. Which was probably why the three others on the roof with her were staring at her so strangely.

Kakashi listened to the other two kids prattle on and on about...what were they supposed to be saying again?

He hadn't been paying attention to the other two. They held little intrest for him.

His attention was on the blond the whole time. Naruto looked like he was about to kill over at any second if he didn't get home. So Kakashi being the merciful person that he was sped the meeting along and only played one nasty mind game with the three to see who would freak. Oddly enough he had expected Sakura to freak, and she did, but he hadn't expected Sauske to flip out too. Naruto was the only one that seemed unfazed by his words.

But then again the kid was barely concious so that may have attributed to his lack of fear over possibly being sent back to the acadamy, or even being dropped from the program all together. Still once the meeting was over Kakashi dismissed the three and waited until only he and Naruto were left on the room before speaking.

"You look like hell. Rough day, brat." Kakashi said kindly as he smiled at the boy.

Naruto slowly stood up and automatically started to stagger. Feeling kind of alarmed for the boy's health Kakashi reached out and wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders and pulled his small body against his taller frame. Using his fingers he tipped the boy's head back so that he could look into his eyes. There was a glazed look to his eyes, and he was panting, and sweating like he had a fever.

Kakashi watched as Naruto's throat worked and he tried to speak, but obviously didn't have any strength left, to speak. Sighing Kakashi tightened his hold on the boy as his eyes slowly slid closed, and he finally lost the fight. Smoothing the silken strands of pale silvery blond back from his face Kakashi smiled again.

_Such a stubburn child. Minato he looks just like you._ Kakashi thought as he tugged his mask down and gently kissed the boy on the lips before vanishing in a swirl of leaves with Minato's son in his arms. It wouldn't be until two days later before he would see what the kid could really do.


	2. Chapter 2

Training ground 7-

Kakashi waited in a tree a few feet from the three posts in the ground waiting for his students to arrive, he had spent the past two days, and nights with his adorable little blond. And oddly enough he wanted to stay with the kid again. He had enjoyed taking care of the teen, almost as much as he enjoyed going through his reading material.

The boy had enough porn in his reading material to surpass the collection of Lord Jiraiya, and the third Hokage put together.

Naruto it seemed was _very_ open minded if his reading material was any indication what so ever. He had books full of yaoi, yuri, and henati.

Kakashi had been tempted to confiscate all of it, but had decided not too since it would give him a reason to visit the boy when ever he ran out of stuff to read. Still it had made him more curious about the boy.

How had he managed to get his hands on things like that when he wasn't eighteen yet? And why had he collected it? It couldn't possably be for educational purposes, the kids were taught about sex in the acadamy. It was one of the things required for the kids to graduate.

Which could have been one of the reasons why Saukura was like a bitch in heat around Sauske. The boy was too damn emo to be considered cute.

Unlike Naruto who was the embodyment all things cute. In fact Kakashi was pretty convinced that if he picked up a dictionary he would find Naruto's picture next to the definition of 'cute'. He was also convinced that he would find the blonds picture next to the word 'ruined' too, which probably played a big part in why he wasn't currently reading a dictionary.

Still he wanted to get to know the kid better.

The other two could go fuck themselves silly, but he wanted more time alone with Naruto.

He was about to go looking for said blond when he suddenly appeared, causing Kakashi to nearly fall out of the tree in suprise. But that wasn't what really suprised him. The sudden appearance of the third Hokage and several Anbu is what really had him almost falling out of the tree.

_What the hell?_ Kakashi thought as he masked his chakra, and listened to the two as the old man took the blonds small hand in his and the two started to walk.

"So, how are you? Are your wounds better?" Sarutobi asked kindly as he walked with his favorite little kitsune.

Uzu was unusally quiet. Sarutobi stopped under a tree and waited for her to say something while the Anbu pretended to watch the clouds.

"I'm okay. Still hurts a bit to move but that will fade in another few hours or so. Sarutobi, were you in my home for the past two days?" Uzu asked as she looked at the old man that she had always thought of as her family.

Sarutobi gave her a funny look before kneeling in front of her and taking her tiny hands in his and watched as she flinched slightly.

"Sorry did I hurt you, Uzu-chan?" Sarutobi asked as he looked down at his hands, she had never flinched from his touch before. She smiled a little bit and shook her head.

"No, your hands are cold. You know that I dont like the cold." Uzu said gently, she was still very tired. But she had to appear here today and work on being accepted as a genin despite being on a sage level, because the only ones who were aware of her skill and her title were Sarutobi, Asuma, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and their enemy; Orochimaru, whom had found out when he had last tried to distroy the village several years ago.

Sarutobi rubbed his hands together to warm them before taking her hands in his again and smiled this time when she didn't flinch.

"Now back to my former question. You say that someone was in your home for the two days that you were unconcious? Do you have any idea who it was?" Sarutobi asked kindly, Uzu shook her head again, this time more slowly.

She didn't know who it was but the scent in her apartment had been familiar, so she knew who it was and yet she couldn't place a name or a face with the scent. But what really poissed her off was the fact that the person was a male, and he had gone through her books and such. She vaiugly dreaded meeting the mystery man face to face, what if he had undressed her and learned that she was a girl.

_I'll kill him!_ Whoever he was.

Kakashi listened to the conversation from his perch and wondered if he should come clean about his presence in Naruto's apartment for the past two days since it obviously troubled the boy.

_I feel like a real bastard right now._ Kakashi thought as he stared at the boys face, Naruto was just so cute._ I wanna play with him. Wait! Where did that thought come from?_ Kakashi wondered as he silently berated himself.

Crap, now his lolita complex was rearing it's ugly head. _Bad Kakashi! Bad! He's just a kid. A cute, adorable, sweet and innocent little- _Well this was going to be problematic. How the hell was he supossed to trian the boy when all he wanted to do was touch him and kiss him?

Sarutobi sighed, his poor little kitsune.

She deserved a little peace of mind, actually she deserved a lot of it, but would not get it while she was alone in the world. He knew the intiment most inner workings of Kakashi's mind, and the man was his kitsunes last chance at being given what she truly needed and deserved. And it helped that he knew Kakashi had a lolita complex that was even more disterbing than Gai's Lee complex.

He knew that it was likely Kakashi who had stayed with his kitsune when she had been resting.

Of course it also helped that the man was obsessive about anything that had to do with his former sensei. Knowing Kakashi like he did he also knew that placing the girl in his care would simply save Kakashi the trouble of having to go through someone else to get to her.

He could focus all of his obsessive compulsive and slightly disterbing behavior towards her safty and well being. And then there was also the chance that Kakashi just might decide to kidnap the girl and marry her the old fashioned shinobi way once he found out that she was a girl. Which was something that Sarutobi was sort of dreading. A lot.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a month since Kakashi had witnessed the conversation between the Third Hokage and Naruto and he was starting to notice some really peculiar things about the boy...and himself.

To start with the blond had had his non stop attention since the Zabuza incident, after he had been captured Naruto had come up with a brilliant plan to set a trap for the mist nin, and had shocked and awed all of the people present when zabuza wound up curled up on his side on the ground cowering in front of the boy while telling them his deepest darkest secrets, one of which had just been pitiful.

Really, what kind of bad ass shinobi wet the bed until they turned sixteen? Zabuza apparently.

Frankly he had been more surprised than anyone that the Third hokage's words about Naruto's personality being scary had been right on the money.

He had been going to therapy ever since that mission. And he wasn't the only one that needed the therapy, in his opinion Zabuza needed it more than he did since the man had not only gone rogue again; impressive for a criminal. But the man and his partner had both gone so far as to follow Naruto back to the village and join the leaf as their comrades, just because Zabuza had a thing for the petite blond knocking him around.

What was it Sakura had called him, a masochist maybe?

Kakashi couldn't have agreed more since he had witnessed the blond beating the man down every day or so, it had practically become a routine for them to see such things happening now a days.

But that wasn't what had really caught his attention. It was the fact that the boy had _disappeared_ for two weeks and he had found him standing in for the Hokage as an assistant...dressed as a curvy young woman.

He had just popped himself into the Hokage's office after being summoned for a mission and found himself standing inbetween Gai, and Anko, both of whom were staring at the angelic beauty sitting behind the Hokage's desk. He pointed at the girl and looked at Gai clueless about what was going on.

"Who's the babe?" He asked curiously.

Gai shrugged while Anko studied the lovely girl a little more closely, jesus her breasts were big for a kid her age. Anko looked down at her chest and frowned. Wondering why wasn't hers that nice and luscious?

Those knockers had caught Gai, and Kakashi's attention as the girl had shifted slightly in the seat. Typical men, idiots the whole lot of them. Anko thought as she resigned herself to sitting back and watching the fools trip over each other because it was funny to her.

"My name is Evangilen, you can call me Eva for short. I'm filling in for lord Hokage as his assistant since he has'nt been feeling well for the past week or so. I was asked to act as _temperary_ Hokage in his stead." The girl said with a kind smile. Kakashi, Anko and Gai all cocked their heads to the left as they considered what the girl had just said. _Intresting._

"Lord Hokage is ill? Is he alright?" Anko fairly shrieked in their ears, her face suddenly pale. The blond behind the desk blinked at her outburst and had to resist the urge to cover her ears.

She put her hands up in a placating guesture and gave the distraught woman a kind smile. "He will be fine in another few days, a week at the most. He's been suffering from an extreme case of exhuastion for a while now and I'm afraid that he just needed to stop work for a while to get some rest and relax. This job is very stressful and isn't good for a man his age. He wanted me to ask you Anko-chan if you would like to stay here in the tower with him until he was better."

He knew that the woman would worry about him until he was back on his feet again.

Anko was quiet for a few moments, she seemed genuinly shocked by the blond's words. "C-Could I?" Anko asked in a small voice as the blond got up, she was slightly taller than Kakashi had thought that she was, and she reminded him of someone...Naruto, maybe?

He focused on her face before realising why she reminded him of Naruto, her face was exactly like his, even the eyes, and hair were the same. _Naruto?_

"He's right through that door napping. You can go in and check him for yourself if you like, a medic will be coming by later on to check his vitals and such just to be sure that everything is in perfect working order." The blond said gently as she silently turned the knock to the door across the room and then stepped back so that Anko could peek in.

Sarutobi lay on the narrow bed snoring softly, Uzu laughed softly.

She had always teased him when she was younger about his snoring, and the fool had argued back that he never snored, she should record his snoring and play it back for him later. That would bother him to no end. Anko quietly slipped inside the room and pulled the blanket up over the elderly man that had always been like a father to her, since Orochimaru had abandoned her.

"I'll let you stay here, Anko-chan." The girl said as she pulled the door closed and turned to look back at the two men. Kakashi had a funny look on his face behind his mask, his dark blue eye was narrowed slightly as she moved back to the desk.

Was this girl really Naruto? The two looked so alike that they could have been twins, so he was guessing_ yes_.

But what the hell was Naruto doing running around with a _body like that_? He was a total hottie with boobs! Kakashi was suddenly overtaken by an intense feeling of dread. What if someone saw Naruto like this and realised who he was and did really hot-er bad things to that sexy-er cute little body! No he couldn't allow Naruto out of his sight!

If he did then someone would grab the blond from behind and hike that shockingly short skirt up around his hips and slid himself inside that blissfully tight body, and listen to the blond moan while he made some shadow clones and had the blond take turns sucking their cock until he came inside of him.

His nose started to trickle blood as he visably shuddered, his pants suddenly felt just a little too damp and warm for his liking.

"And that is what your mission will be, any questions?" Uzu asked the two men. Gai shook his head as Kakashi looked down at his feet and asked in a trembling voice,

"Can I have a couple of tissues?" He needed to hit the restroom before leaving so that he could clean the cum from the inside of his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi stood in one of the restroom stalls wiping some of the cum from the inside of his pants while making little hmming sounds until he was done. He sighed and looked down at his self once his pants were back in place and examined himself with a critical eye. Well at least he no longer looked like he had been pissed on by one of his pups. One of the advantages of wearing black cargo pants he supposed. Now what the hell was he going to do about Naruto-er Narutko? Be cause there was no doubt that the blond was a girl now, he had checked her out with his sharigan, subtly of course, just to see if Naruto had been using a transformation or illusion jutsu. No point in having Gai ask him any stupid questions right in front of her.

It had been over a month since he had been given his genin team and while Naruto was the one who was the loudest, and the mosdt braizen of the group, he-er she was also the one that no one really saw or noticed until she did something to let them know that she was still there. Like soome how turning an ordinary paper bomb into a large fireworks display and lighting up the world, he was still rather curious about how she had managed that, but he digressed.

Since he had to go on the mission that she had given to him and Gai he would have to ask someone else to keep an eye on her until he returned...but who? He could'nt ask Sauske. The two kids hated eachother. It would be just his luck to leave the two of them alone and come back to find that Sauske had been brutally murdered by the blond, or worse tamed by her and wedded to her. Kakashi shuttered, god that was a creepy idea. He could already imagine the little bratty monsters they would have together, he felt kind of sick now.

He could'nt ask Sakura. She was'nt all bad, sure but he didn't want to subject the poor blond to her endless prattle about how cool Sauske-kun was or he might come back to find Sakura recieving severe boughts of electro shock therapy from Anko or Ibiki. Not that she could'nt use a little brain rewriting. No he needed someone that the girl would'nt suspect. He mulled it over for a few more minutes and snapped his fingers before biting his thumb and doing the hand seals for a summoning jutsu.

Pakun would be the perfect spy! He was small, cute and furry. Girls like small cute and furry animals, so even if he gave himself away she would'nt hurt him. He was the perfect choice for this particular job.

Pakun appeared in a small puff of smoke and sat down at Kakashi's feet to listen to what the man wanted him to do, he could'nt summon him for just any old reason. "Pakun, I have a special job for you." Kakashi said as he picked the little pug up and held him against his chest while he spoke to the dog in low tones. Pakun listened to him spek while Kakashi scratched him under the chin. There was somethign a bit off about the way Kakashi smelled to the little dog, almost as if he was.....going into heat? Kakashi continued to speak while Pakun sniffed his hand a few more times to see if that weird smell the copy nin was putting out was something to that affect and cocked his little head to the side after confiming his suspicions.

This was bad. Kakashi probably didn't even know what was going on with the chemical changes in his body, but Pakun knew enough about his blood line to know that the man had wolf demon blood in his veins. Enough to cause him to shift from man to wolf when he became overly excited. Pakun was a little hazy with the details of Kakashi's shifting, but he knew enough about the process to know that he would end up shifting when he went into heat and would start attacking people at random, like the last time he had gone into heat.

Kakashi had been ninteen at the time and had been captured by enemy shinobi. It had'nt ended well for the men holding him captive since Kakashi had'nt been able to control himself in the least. One of the men had been foolish enough to try and use sexual tortures on the young man and had been laughing about something when Kakashi had snapped the chains from the walls, shifted to a large half wolf half man creature and had taken his stress and discomfort out on the man.

By the time it was all over and Kakshi was finally rescued, he had been found curled up on the floor next to what was left of his tormentor, covered in blood and semen. They had thought that he had been raped at first, but that had'nt really been the case. The man he had used to relieve himself with had been torn to shreds. Kakashi had been taken off active duty for almost a month after the incident accured.

"Do you understand, Pakun?" Kakashi asked. Pakun nodded then scratched at the mans vest as he moved to put him down. Kakashi glanced at him, why did his Pakun look so worried?

"What is it?" Kakashi asked. Had the other ninja pups been picking on his little man again?

"Kakashi, your going to go into heat soon."Pakun said as he stared up at the man who had bottle fed him when he had been abandoned as a pup by his mother. Kakashi blinked. What? Men didn't go into heat, except for Gai. He went into heat for all things Lee related but then again he probably didn't even realise just how infatuated witht he boy he was. Creepy.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked curious to know what he was trying to tell him. The littel dog growled and bit his finger tip, not enough to hurt him but enough to get his attention.

"Just what I said, it's your clan's demon blood, Kakashi. Your going to go into heat in a few more days, I sugest that you use this time to prepair for the event since it could last for a week or longer." Kakashi blinked again as he mulled over Pakun's words. So basically what he was being told was that he would start rolling around in the grass and presenting himself to random people in the hopes that he would be fucked silly? His face turned red under his mask and he started snickering. That was a funny thought.

Pakun flattened his ears back against his little head and glared at the man. The fool didn't beleive a damn word he was saying, did he?


	5. Chapter 5

Uzu was sitting at her desk in the office going over some important paper work concerning the upcoming chunin exams when her office door swung open a little and a small brown pug wandered into the room and sat down just inside the door and stared at her expectantly. She looked up from her papers and blinked at him. What was a furry little doggy doing sitting in her nice, clean, sort of sterile office? She looked at it for several seconds before deciding to ignore it and started checking out the papers in front of her again when she heard a semi loud and annoyingly cute little whine coming from....right next to her. When had the little bugger moved? She wondered as she sighed put her papers down and looked down at the pitiful looking dog.

It looked like it wanted her to pick it up and coddle it. Well fat chance, she didn't do well with tiny, adorable little animals. She always felt it was her civic duty to torture them in slightly cruel and unusual ways. Like tying them up and stringing them up from the highest tree she could find. She never hurt them, she was just mean in her games. She dressed them up in dresses, put animal freindly makeup on them, took pictures, just the typical things that most girls her age did.

Bending down she slipped her hand under it's little tummy and picked it up and looked it over, she made a tisking sound when she saw that it was a boy. Boys weren't half as much fun as the girls. Then checked to see if it had a collar and an owner, it did. Pakkun was his name but his collar didn't say anything about his owner. A look of irritation crossed her pretty face as she cradled the small dog in her arms like a baby and scratched him under the chin and smiled a bit when his tail started wagging at high speed.

"Who is your owner?" She muttered the question out loud.

"Kakashi." The little dog said. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise as she looked down at him. Did the dog just talk to her? The small dog squirmed in her grasp, indicating that he wanted to be put down. She put him down and sat back down. Should she ask him another question or simply pretend that she hadn't heard a dog speak?

Pakkun laughed a bit, seeing people freak out when he spoke never got old. This kid was taking the fact that he could speak far better than most, hell even Kakashi had freaked out the first time than he had spoken to him."So if your Kakashi's dog, why are you here instead of with him?" She asked curiously. Pakkun had to hand it to the kid she didn't beat around the bush when asking questions.

"No idea." he lied, it would be pointless to tell her that Kakashi had asked him ot keep an eye on her because she was one of his students. Although now that he saw what she was wearing, and how pretty she was, now he knew why Kakashi had been so worried about leaving her alone. The man had a good eye for women, and an even better eye for trouble. This girl was a bit of both. Uzu narrowed her eyes at the pug, he was lying to her. She knew it, but he was assuming that she did'nt know that he was lying to her.

Kakashi knew. that was the only reason that she could think of for him to leave the little dog in the Hokage's office with her. He knew that she was Naruto, but he didn't know everything. So he had left the dog to spy on her huh. She could torture the little fur ball to her black hearts content to get some answers about why he had been left. Once she knew the specifics she could plan accordingly.

"How is Kakashi? Anything new?" She asked the question just to seem intrested in her sensei.

"He's going to go into heat soon. Speaking of...are'nt you the nine tails kid?" Pakkun asked as he looked the girl over. It was subtle but he could smell the scent of the demon clinging to her skin.

"I am, now what did you just say about sensei? He's going to go into heat?" She asked as she leaned down and picked the dog up again and placed him on her desk, looking down at him was starting to hurt her neck. He cocked his head and studied her as he debated on whether he should tell her or not.

Since she was the nine tails kid, that made her a prime canidate for mating with Kakashi. she could easily relieve him without drowning in his semen during the mating. She also had a quick acting healing ability which meant that Kakashi could mate with her both as a man and in his beastial state.

Something that normally was'nt easily done for several reasons. His body mass and weight would change along with his physical appearance and behavior. He would grow fangs, a muzzle like a wofe and claws. He would become more agressive, almost like a rabid animal during the peak of his heat. And his sex would swell twice the normal length and width, it would also take thirty minutes for him to finally stop cumming when he started. He would recover his stamina more quickly, it would only take a few seconds before he would want to rut again.

But what made him really dangerous during that time is he would still be able to produce jutsu, and clones. Clones would probably be used by Kakashi in his beastial state, mainly because they helped relieve the stress on his body that much faster, but it usually resulted in the death of the one used to relieve him, something that Kakashi was'nt completely aware of or he would try to stop himself by inflicting bodily harm.

But the Kyuubi girl would be able to take everything that Kakashi did to her, if she decided to releive him. Not only that but Kakashi and the girl would be bound to each other in ways that he and others could'nt even imagine. although she would probably end up giving Kakashi a litter of children with demon blood in them. Something that truely worried him because of her small, and fragile looking build.

May be he should tell her after all.

* * *

Uzu sat at her desk flipping through the pages of a book about the Hatake clan's blood line and how it got started, there had to be some information in here about Kakashi's upcoming condition. If she knew what she was dealing with then she might be able to put the man in a cell in the Anbu headquarters and keep him drugged until the heat passed, but there were risks in doing that. Which was why she needed as much information as possable.

Pakkun sat on the chair across the room watching her warily, and who could blame him. She had resorted to some unpleasent methods to get him to tell her what she needed to know. She had'nt known that a dog like him was so antsy. All she had done to him was dangle him over a wood chipper outside and tell him that she would drop his back end in it if he did'nt talk. He had not only told her about Kakshi going into heat, but had given her as much detail about the time line and condition as he possably could.

She had found a book on demon blood lines in the book shelf against the far side of the wall in the office and had sat down to flip through it and find some pages listing some of the peculiar traits that some of the decendants of the wolf demon. It not only listed their demon inherited abilities, but it even had a sketch of what was supposed to be one of the males in his beastial state. She blinked several times in shock. He would literally turn into a huge wolf man?! And from there an actual wolf. What the hell?

_The Hatake clansmen were natorius as able bodied fighters, and providers. Excelling in hunting, tracking and assassination. Their intelligence and cunning was only matched by their savagry during battle. Their behavior and physical features often made them look and act like the wolves that their clan sprang from. They had three forms that they can transform to. A wolf, a half man half wolf and a man of unmatched beauty and unparelleled leathalness. _Hn, sounded about right.

_Like the wolves they feel a deep rooted border line obsessive conpultion to protect their territory._ That would be the village._ Their pack._ The people in the village. _And to mate and breed. _Thats nice. She looked across the room at the calendar and grinned. She had some vacation time coming up, perfect she could go pack as soon as he and Gai came back and be out of the village and far, far away by night fall. As far as she was concerned the village could fend for themselves this time, she wanted no part of what was going to happen.

And she just knew that if she stayed she would some how end up mated to the damn man and pregnate with his litter of pups!


	6. Chapter 6

She looked at Pakkun and decided to ask one last question as she snapped the book closed. "When is he going into heat?" She asked knowing that he could tell her a definate time line. Pakkun looked at her, a bored look on his furry little face while he once again debated on telling her the truth. He already knew what she was planning to do since he had let it slip that she could be the one to relieve Kakashi when he went into heat. He also knew that she had'nt liked that idea one little bit. Maybe because of the way he had phrased his words. But the thought of being used for her body had obviously upset her quite a bit.

So he lied again. "Two weeks." He said with a sigh. Kakashi had a few days at the most, one or two at the least before he went into heat. His scent was already changing, becomeing more woodsy and wild smelling than he already was. Soon his body tempiture would spike from his normal 98.9 degrees to 103.5 and he would find it difficult to get comfortable.

* * *

Gai waded out of the icy cold water feeling completely refreshed and sat down on a large rock a few feet away to sun himself dry and glanced at Kakashi, who was sitting nose deep in the cold water, unmoving. "Kakashi, if you dont take a breath then you'll drown." _And I'll have to give you CPR._ Gai thought with an amused grin as the silver haired nin turned his head and glared at him for a second before turning his head back to it's original position and slipped his head under the water again for what seemed like the hundreth time in the past thirty seven minutes. Kakashi had been acting strangely since they left the village a few hours ago.

He had been snapping irritably, and had been unable to focus on his task, but he had actually callapsed at one point, something that he never did unlesss he was mortally wounded or had used up too much chakra. To say that Gai was worried would be an understatment. He had wanted to take Kakashi back to the village and have him looked over by a trained profesional at the local hospital, but the copy nin had had other ideas and had stripped off his clothes and threw himself into the first frigid body of water he could find, that had been over two hours ago.

Kakashi let his head break the surface of the water with a soft sigh, gods that felt good, but it didn't help him for long. His body felt like it was on fire, his skin felt like it was too tight, there was a strange burning sensation in his gut, and his groin...he could'nt seem to get rid of the hard on he had had since leaving the bathroom in the Tower after summoning Pakkun. He had been walking about with a woody while in Gai's presence.

He shuddered, he hated to know what Gai would think, being the odd person that he was he might think that he had been the reason for Kakashi's current condition and would try to assist him in making it go away in his own akward and bumbling way. Something that the silver haired man wanted to avoid at all costs if he wanted to continue living his semi normal existance in the village.

"Kakashi, are you sure that your alright?" Gai called from the rock he was sitting on. Kakashi had to fight back the urge to jump up out of the water, march over to him and throttle the nosy man. So instead he settled for glareing at him again. Could'nt he go off somewhere and get lost for an hour or two while Kakashi took care of his problem?

"Kakshi, if you aren't out of the water in another five minutes I'm going to drag you back to the village naked and give you to Ibiki to play with." Gai said warningly and nearly laughed when Kakshi jumped to his feet and ran over to the nearest artical of clothing and snatched it up off of the ground and gave him a mean look as he quickly turned his back to him and shoved one leg into his pants soon followed by the other.

Gai watched the smooth skin of his back flex as he pulled his pants up into place around his hips, and was about to say something else to the silver haired man, simply to annoy him when he saw something strange happen to Kakashi's back. It looked like his spine was trying to tear free of his skin or something before it started to twist around in a snake like fashion, alarming Gai enough to jump up and grab Kakashi as the man was trying to pull on his shirt.

Kakashi looked at Gai with a funny expression on his face. What the hell was his problem now? He was about to tell Gai to let him go or he would be spending the next month in the hospital, but then he noticed how pale the man's face was. Was he starting to feel sick too? "Kakashi, what was that?"

Kakashi blinked at him. "What was what, Gai?"

"Your back, it looked like your spine was trying to saw its way out from under your skin, then it started twisting and shit like a damn snake!" _Uh-huh._

"Gai, did you eat some weird shrooms again?" Gai shook his head no. Kakashi gave him an yeah-I-believe-you look and shrugged his hand off of his shoulder.

* * *

It was around four in the evening when Gai and Kakashi waltzed into Uzu's office to brief her on the sucess of their mission. And the second Kakashi stepped through the door Uzu's entire focus was on him, her stomach suddenly started cramping as if she were hungry, and her tempiture spiked, she felt breathless, and weak. Dear god that stupid fucking fur ball had managed to lie to her and she had'nt even realised it.

Kakashi did'nt have two weeks before he went into heat. He was already half way there, and damn her, she was reponding to him. She didn't even bother listening ot them as they spoke about the stupid mission that she had sent them on, she was too busy trying not to give herself away to Kakashi. The moment he smelled her desire to couple with him they would both be fucked, literally. And poor Gai would get one hell of a show since niether of them would be able to stop themselves.

"Th-Thank you gentlemen, you can collect your pay and call it a day." She said as she started to stand up and immediatly regreated her decision to stand when her legs almost gave away on her, she managed to keep herself from falling to the floor by flattening her hands on the desk and waited for a second as Gai and Kakashi both studied her. One out of concern. And the other with a preditory look on his face. Crap.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you alright, miss Eva?" Gai asked as she tried waited in place until she was sure her legs wouldn't give out on her again. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, her face was slightly flushed. She looked like she was running a fever.

"I'm fine, Gai." She said as she quietly as she made her way around the desk and over to the door._ I have to get out of here before he catches me!_ She thought in a panic as she opened the door and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her before she took off running down the hall as fast as her stiletto heels would allow. She had a ten second head start at best before he came tearing out of the office to catch her, as she jumped from one landing to another in the stair way a distressed sound escaping her her throat as she landed at the foot of the last stairway and threw open the door and took off across the dirt yard, shedding her shoes half way across when she almost tripped and fell. Earning some funny looks from several men heading toward the office.

Kakashi stood very still as she left the room, his head tipped to the side as he closed his eye and listened to the soft clicking of her high heels as she ran down the hall to the stairs. Where did she think she was going? Some dark sinister part of his mind purred in amusement. Didn't she know that it was futile to fight her mating instinct? He smirked behind his mask as he and Gai left the office and went their opposite ways, as he took off running out of the tower and across the yard, he knew what she was going to try to do to escape him. She wouldn't get far, he could easily track her where ever she went.

He licked his lips as his teeth, and his fingernails legnthened. He could practically feel her soft warm body under him already. He reached up and uncovered his sharigan as he ran. She was almost out of the village, he growled low in his throat, he would ambush her once she was clear of the gate and take her somewhere where noone would find them, and think to interfere.

Her heart was thudding wildly in her chest as she ran out of the main gate to the village and down the old dirt road as fast as she could. He was close, close behind her, or somewhere off to the side it was hard to say all she knew was that if she stopped now he would catch her and steal her free will from her with just a look. She half snorted half laughed, she was starting to sound like a bloody romantic. Maybe it was because she was panicking.

She looked back over her shoulder to see if he was any where behind her and smiled when she saw that he was'nt there eating up the distance like she had thought that he would be, and was about to stop to catch her breath when he stepped out from behind a tree just in front of her with a devious look on his face, his sharigan eye wide open and staring at her, the little comma's around the pupil of his eye spinning rapidly. Shit, he had her.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and waist, liftling her up in his arms before teleporting them both some where far away from the village.

* * *

They reappeared in an old abandoned house that had once been part of the Hatake estates and stepped inside, everything was just like he remembered it had been the last time he had been here. He carefully lay the small blond on the floor in the middle of the room, he doubted that being on the floor would bother her since there was a carpet under her and took his time examining her for any signs of a wound that she might have gotten when she had run from him.

He wanted her in perfect condition for their mating. Then he started to examin her hip width, and breast size as well as her body mass, she was a bit thinner than he would have liked, but her hips and breasts would serve his purposes since she would undoubtedly bear his young in her womb by the time they left the house. He tested the weight of her breasts to see if they were healthy enough to produce milk for his young, then measured her hips by laying his hand, palm down with the fingers spread wide. If her hips met with his finger tips while his fingers were spread wide then she would have trouble giving birth. If not then she would be able to give birth easily enough.

He smiled as he deemed her acceptable and quickly stripped her of her clothes and prepaired to release the jutsu that he had placed on her. He lay his clawed fingertips lightly against her forehead and pushed some of his chakra into her body, releaseing the jutsu. Her eye lids fluttered open a few seconds later as he stood up and stepped back so that he was blocking the door.

Her eyes flew open and she arched her back up off of the floor a soft cry escaping her throat as the sensations from earlier hit her full blast, her stomach cramped painfully, and her tempiture spiked even more, oh god what had he done? She was so strung out, so tightly coiled inside that she was actually in pain.

He closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side in a peculiar manner, waiting as she writhed on the floor for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath since the pain in her lower body had forced the air from her lungs. She pushed herself into an upright position and glared at him. "W-What did you do?" She asked between clenched teeth. He opened his eyes to look at her for a moment, studying her features, trying to memorize her loveliness so that he could remember who she was, and that she was someone close to him, someone he didn't want to hurt. Hopefully he would remember that when he changed.


	8. Chapter 8

It happened so fast, one minute she was looking at her sensei, a man. And the next she was staring down the business end of a long silver furred dog like muzzle full of sharp fangs, that was just inches away from her face. Her eyes widening until she was sure they would pop out of her head, holy fucking hell; as he inched closer to her until their faces were just a ahirs breath apart and one of his clawed hands shot out suddenly and hooked around the nape of her neck as his jaws opened in a way that made her think that he was going to bite her head off.

_Ekk!_ She thought in alarm before his mouth settled over hers, his fanged jaws resting on both of her cheeks as his tongue snaked out and licked her lips. She blinked, was he trying to kiss her? Like this? He could easily end up killing her! He growled and bit down on her cheeks a little bit, fuck, he really wanted to kiss her this way and he was willing to threaten her to get his way. She opened her mouth a bit and was suprised when the faint pressure of his fangs against her skin eased as his long flat tongue snaked out again and slid into her mouth.

Wow this was weird. She thought as her finger tips twitched in the carpet. He growled as he pushed his tongue so far back in her mouth that she felt it brush against the back of her throat before he backed off and lifted his head as he made a shadow clone, this one was more human than the furry one that had just frenched her, the only real thing that stood out on his clone was the wolf ears, fangs, claws and the long silver mane of hair that hung down to his naked waist.

Okay, so he could still do clones. That was'nt really a good thing for her, was it? The furry Kakashi looked over at the other one and growled at him. The clone nodded and moved to settle himself behind her, or so she thought until she found herself pinned to the floor on her back with his face hovering above her own. She was about to ask what he was doing until he spoke. "Hold on, this may hurt." She blinked up at him unsure of what to make of his words before she felt something hard prob her silken folds before it was pushed in, she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out, it hurt. She was just happy thta her body had already been prepaired for the sudden invasion or it would have felt much more painful.

She made a whimpering sound as her barrior of innocence was breached and felt something warm and moist on one of her cheeks and looked up. The clone Kakashi was licking her face where the wolf man's fangs had broken the skin and drawn blood. He nuzzled her face with his nose and kissed her lips gently as his other self slid himself all the way in and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to take up his position.

He stroked her lower lip with his fingertips and waited for her to open her mouth, she did as he wanted and made a distressed sound as he pushed his throbbing dick into her mouth. Pakkun had told him about her doing research on his mating habits so she knew that this was bound to happen, it was simply easier to ease some of the pressure building in his loins. They would switch out their current positions until they were completely spent.

Both started rocking their hips at the same time, both taking their time, both very consous of just how easy it would be to hurt or kill the female they were mating with. They would take care to see to her needs instead of just their own, they wanted her to enjoy her first time.

Uzu felt overwhelmed as both males rocked their hips in a slow gentle rythem, their cocks slipping deep inside of her before withdrawing a bit, the sliding friction in her tight pussy and her throat fanning the flames of her sexual hunger. They were driving her crazy, just like the cramping in her stomach, she wished they would cum inside of her and ease both of her aches.

Kakashi flattened his ears back against his head as he slid himself deeper inside of her from both ends, he was'nt sure which was more distracting, the way her tight wet sheath clenched around him and dragged him deeper or the feel of her deep throating his other self, both felt so damn good he was'nt sure if he could hold back much longer, his cock swelled inside of her indicating that he was close to cumming. His other self withdrew from her so that he would'nt end up damaging her throat internally and wrapped his hand around his dick to finish himself off when she slapped his hand away and wrapped her arms around his waist and latched on to him with her mouth, sucking him all the way in, she could'nt take any more and needed something in her mouth.

He cried out as she dragged him deeper into her mouth and shuddered as he started to cum. Dear god was she really going to milk him and drink him dry? He panted as she drank his seed while his other self suddered above her as he started to cum. Her fingernails dug into the skin of his butt cheeks as she continued to suck him until it felt like he was done before she let him go, and lay there panting as both Kakashi's leaned over her one flicking his tongue over one of her nipples while the other sucked lightly.

She was vaiguly aware of the scraping of fangs across one while the other raised his head and asked, "Did any leak out?" The wolf man grolwed softly, the sound slightly irritated to her ears. The other snorted, he was a testy bastard after sex but they could'nt allow any of their semen to leak out unless there was so much of it that her body could'nt absorb it all.


	9. Chapter 9

Slight time skip-

It was the last day of the heat and Kakashi was buried so deep inside of his female that he doubted he would ever be able to separate himself from her after today. He was already painfully aware of how weakened she was right now, her body had endured things that she normally wouldn't have to endure, both his animal self and his semi animal self had had her all to themselves until sometime late the night before when he had changed back to himself, and now he wished his need to mate would end, his student wasn't fairing very well.

She was barely able to move, her eyes had dark circles under them from lack of rest, her body was weak from hunger and exhaustion. Her voice had given out days ago, he feared that he had hurt her during one of his couplings, but so far he had no evidence to suggest that is what had really happened, but it was still something that he worried over. So when he was finally able to roll off of her and lay there panting, his body completely spent he was more than a little happy. He was so happy that he laughed and quickly got to his feet and found all of their clothes and carefully dressed her before he pulled his clothes or rather his mask and his pants on and carefully lifted her into his arms, he had just enough energy left to teleport them both to the gate, then he would most likely collapse and not wake up for a while.

They had been gone for little over a week which meant that the third Hokage was most likely up and around and probably looking for them. So all he had to do was get them to the gate. He looked down at the pale face of his lover and gave a grim smile from behind his mask, he already knew that if he didn't get her some medical attention she would slowly die. He would get her the help she needed for her sake as much as his own, and vanished in a small whirl wind.

Sarutobi stood in his old office chewing on his pipe's mouth piece. He hated this, the waiting, the not knowing. He already knew that Kakashi had taken Uzu somewhere, the only thing he didn't know was why. He was starting to think that the man had simply taken her, hidden her and they would never find her again. But Sarutobi knew better, Kakashi could never leave the village without the girl, and Uzu would never willingly abandon her responsibilities as the Hokage.

It just was'nt in her to be irrisponsible to such an extent. He was about to sit down and look over the papers that had piled up over the past week or so during Uzu's absence. But he figured that he would simply look over the most urgent ones instead of all of them, that way Uzu had something to keep her busy in the evenings for the next few weeks. He picked up several papers and was shuffling through them when one of the jounin from the front gate appeared in a puff of smoke in front of Uzu's desk and bowed to him.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi and the missing girl have returned. They are currently being seen to at the hospital." The man said after a second or so after catching his breath, most people didn't realise just how far the front gate was from the Tower. Running from point A to point B was a real pain in the ass nightmare.

Sarutobi didn't even hesitate to toss the papers in his hand up in the air and head for the door, hot damn it was about fricking time. He never wanted to do another page from that nightmare on the desk as long as he lived.

* * *

Uzu opened her eyes and automatically closed them again when she was met with some bright, shiny monstrosity embeded in the celing, was that really a light? Or was it the glare off some old bald guy's head? She turned her head slightly and raised her arm to try and block out the light. But her wrists were bound and someone leaned over her, she could see some blurry image of a person's face and an oxygen mask was placed over her nose and mouth, she frowned, just where the hell was she? The last thing she remembered was Kakashi.....and that was it.

"Can you hear me?" Someone asked as another much smaller bright light was flashed in her eyes. She growled at the small annoyance and debated on whether she should break the restraints on her wrists and take the light away from the fool shining it in her face and shove it up their ass to prove to them just how annoying they were being.

"....." _I can't speak stupid._ Uzu thought irritably as she felt the chakra of several different people being pushed into her body, restoring it to the way it was before Kakashi had taken her. Where was he? Where was Kakashi? She wondered as the person from before started asking her questions again, but she didn't really feel like answering.

Kakashi was sitting in an upright position in his room waiting for a nurse to come in so that he could ask about Naruko. Sorry bastard that he was he had'nt even taken the time to ask her her real name he had merely dubbed her Naruko and left it at that. Still he was worried about her, she was his mate after all, at least she would be if she survived. He sighed and lay his head back against the pillows as the door opened and the third Hokage walked in followed by Anko, Ibiki, Jiraiya and Iruka who had met them at the door of the hospital after running all the way there when he had heard that Naruto was back.

The elderly man looked at the suprised jounin sitting in the bed and walked up to him and slapped him across the face for worrying him so much, he had no desire to be the Hokage again by default, thank you very much. Kakashi blinked back tears, ow that had hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

The elderly man looked at the surprised jounin sitting in the bed and walked up to him and slapped him across the face for worrying him so much, he had no desire to be the Hokage again by default, thank you very much. Kakashi blinked back tears, ow that had hurt.

"What the _hell _were you thinking, Hatake?" Sarutobi hissed at the stunned jounin. Kakashi looked at the elder and frowned, he hadn't been thinking about anything when he had taken Naruko he had been beyond reason. Acting mostly on what his instinct told him to do. He had known from the beginning that the blond was his, he had just wanted some time to court her properly, but going into heat had sort of blown his rational mind and good intentions strait to hell.

Well either way she was his now. He just hoped that she was okay. Sarutobi glared at the man when he didn't reply then bared his teeth, Anko made a funny sound and averted her face as she tried not to laugh. The old man looked like he was about to try taking a bite out of Kakashi with his dentures! It was so funny.

Sarutobi glared at Anko for laughing at him, so he couldn't pull off that part of the intimidation act anymore, it was'nt his fault that his teeth had all been knocked out, or fallen out. Thats just what happened when you were a ninja and got old and feeble minded. Or at least thats what Uzu would say. Disrespectful girl.

"Forgive me Lord Hokage, I could'nt help myself." Kakashi said as he bowed his head, Sarutobi made a funny sound.

"I will not. How dare you simply grab that child and vanish without telling someone where you were going or what you were going to do. Do you even know how much trouble your in, Hatake? And what do you mean that you could'nt help yourself?" The old man said sharply. Kakashi cringed, he knew that he was in trouble but hearing the man say the words, christ he sounded so fucking pissed.

"I went into heat." Kakashi mummbled as his face turned bright red under his mask, he hoped that the man had heard him the first time because he did'nt want to say it a second time. Sarutobi recoiled in his seat his face suddenly gone pale, his eyes wide. Good god, was he serious?! He had gone into heat and used Uzu to releive himself. His eye started twitching mere moments before he leapt at the man and wrapped his fingers around his throat and bellowed,

"I'll kill you!" Kakashi was so starttled by the fact that the elderly man was strangling him that he even forgot to fight back, If not for Anko, Ibiki, Jiraiya and the sudden appearance of Gai, he just might have been killed by the old man.

He lay on the bed gasping and coughing for several minutes as Jiraiya dragged the angry balding man out of the room kicking and screaming._ I guess it would be pointless to ask him for his blessing at this point. _He thought dimly as he settled in and decided to enjoy the nice air in his lungs while he could since the Hokage would undoubtedly end up killing him.

* * *

Uzu pulled the mask off of her face and tried to bury her face in the matress under her head, but it was hard when she was stuck on her back, she sighed irritated that noone had turned off the damn lights so that she could rest and wished that she had something to throw at the light switch as she lay there looking at it from across the room with a vexed expression on her face. Damn stupid doctors and their damn stupid pestering.

She could'nt sleep. She still did'nt know where Kakashi was, or if he was okay. She lay her head down after several seconds and closed her eyes just as the door opened and a nurse walked in. "Miss Uzumak-"

"It's Hatake, lady. Kindly remember that from now on." The nurse gave her a dirty look before forcing herself to smile, Uzu could almost hear the woman's thoughts._ Dream on whore, your not his type_. And almost threw the bible beside her bed at the woman's head. She would just bet that the woman fancied herself more Kakashi's type than her because she was completely human, the stupid bitch was starting to piss her off, and that was never a good thing.

"Er yes of course, about the blood test we ran earlier. We found some abnormalities that are consistant with-"

"I already know that, please get to the point." Uzu snapped, of course they would find traces of her new condition, Kakashi was a very viril man. It only stands to reason that she would be pregnat with his young, and that damn Kyuubi was fairly purring with happiness. She had been a very busy little kitsune and Uzu didn't appreciate her crap.

The woman's eye started twitching as she forced another smile on her face. "I'm afraid that we have been given orders to abort the child as soon as possiable, I will be back in an hour to prep you for the procedure. Don't go anywhere." The nurse said cheerfully, the council would'nt allow the demon to breed. Uzu's wide violet eyes flashed crimson before she let out a frightening scream and lunged out of the bed at the nurse.

_Kyuubi! Don't do anything rash! _Uzu thought, alarmed for the woman's health.

_They plan to kill our kit! I'll tear out the bitches throat and dine on her insides._ Kyuubi roared as she took control of Uzu's body and wrapped her fingers around the woman's throat and started to squeeze as the door opened again and a whole group of people came running inside the room to see what was going on.

_Eww, please don't_! Uzu thought, somewhat horrified by the thought of Kyuubi using her body to feed her own blood lust, and gagged a bit. It really was'nt a pleasent thought as she felt hands close around her upper arms and an arm wrap around her neck, mere moments before she was yanked up and away from the woman by her neck. It felt like someone was trying to seperate her head from her shoulders, as she struggled madly to break free even as consiousness started to fade.

The nurse coughed a few times before she glared at the blond and balled her hand into a fist, she would beat the demon bastard out of her for that, and swung her arm so that her fist was about to connect with the girl's stomach, all she needed was one good hit. She thought maliciously just before someone caught her arm by the wrist, while another person took the semi consious girl from the man who had been choking her.

Jiraiya looked at the woman who had tried to hit his precious grand daughter and wanted to toss her out the window across the room just like the trash she was. "Is she okay?" He asked Gai as the man checked the girl over and scowled. Just what was wrong with these people, why were they attacking miss Eva? He wondered as the girl made a whimpering sound and opened her eyes a bit to look at him.

"She's alive."_ Barely. _Gai thought darkly as he slipped his other arm under her legs and cradled her gently in his arms. Jiraiya looked at the blond and caught the dark look on her face as she glanced at the nurse. Wow, if looks could kill the nurse would be dead and buried already.

"If-If you ever....come near me.....Kakashi or.....our baby....you bitch, I'll....kill you." Uzu wheezed as she glared at the woman, Gai paled a bit, holy shit what had Kakashi been doing this past week in a half? Gai wondered as he held the girl in his arms. Jiraiya raised his brow at her, ah now he understood why Sarutobi had tried to strangle Kakashi earlier, the bastard had mated with her.

The nurse smirked at the blond. "You don't have a say in the matter, the council's orders are absolute." The woman said with malicious glee, Uzu smirked evilly at the woman. The council was'nt as all powerful as everyone thought. There was one person who could take the council down, and that was the Hokage. Her.

Jiraiya debated on covering his ears for what would be said next, because there was bound to be some pain in his ears if he didn't. "Your wrong, lady. I do have a say in this choice-" _A big one. _Jiraoya thought as he thinned his lips in an effort to keep a strait face.

The nurse had a confused look on her face. "I am the Hokage, and I make the decisions here, not them." Gai paled even more and almost dropped her, or rather he would have if he was'nt so busy reminding himself that he was holding the mother of his rival's child. It would take a little while for him to process what miss Eva had just said.

"Your lying. The third Hokage will have your head for-" the woman didn't get much farther than that before Jiraiya slapped her to shut her up. Annoying witch, picking on his grand daughter. The woman was lucky he didn't skin her alive for her bullshit. Gai looked at Jiraiya then at the small blond, holy hell, what had Kakashi gotten himself into?!

* * *

Uzu is close to sixteen in this story, but she has a very youthful appearance so she actually looks like she's eleven. She used half a transformation jutsu to hide her big boobs.


	11. Chapter 11

The stunned woman on the floor glared at her with renewed malice as Sarutobi walked into the room and looked from Gai to Uzu, then to Jiraiya then the woman on the floor, she had one large red palm print on her face, Jiraiya's doing he would assume since no one else in the room had a hand that size. "Whats going on here?" He asked curiously as the woman got to her feet and threw herself into his arms crying, she would fix that little blond witch.

"Oh Lord Hokage! That horrible girl attacked me and then said such terrible things. She claimed that she was the Hokage, and then Master Jiraiya hit me..." The woman mock sobbed against the elderly man's shirt. Sarutobi made a soft humming sound, so that was what was going on. Intresting.

"That girl should be exicuted for treason." The woman continued, Sarutobi grabbed the woman and pushed her away.

"I will not exicute our Hokage on the whim of some painted trollop, get out." The man said coldly as he shoved the nurse out the door and slammed it closed before turning to Uzu.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he studied her pale face. She nodded despite the fact that he could see the bruises forming on her neck, as soon as he found out what all the fuss was about he was going to go hunting for fools who needed to have their asses kicked. And he was pretty sure that Jiraiya would go with him, he looked like he was about to burst with anger.

"I'm fine. Just a bit pissed." She said tiredly, that last bit of stregnth she had used to attack the woman had taken up everything she had left presently, she was now finding it difficult to keep her eyes open.

Sarutobi looked at her then at Jiraiya. The tall man bent his arms and shaped a cradle and mouthed the word baby to him before letting his arms fall back to his sides. Sarutobi's eyes widened and he looked back at Uzu with an ecstatically happy look on his face before he cocked his head and started to ask why she was pissed.

Gai answered for her, "The nurse said that the council had ordered the baby to be terminated." He said gently as he looked down at the blond worried. If she was having Kakshi's baby then he would have to help the man keep an eye on her.

"They did what?" Sarutobi snarled in a dangerously low tone as he processed Gai's words, there would be blood for this! Lots of it, since Uzu would murder anyone who even tried to kill her baby. And it was'nt just her, who would murder people, Kyuubi would be picking off people at random from now until the day the two died.

"Jiraiya, I want you to go find Tsunade and bring her back to the village. I may need her help during the pregnacy." _Since it's very likely that I'm carrying more than one child. _She thought tiredly. Jiraiya nodded and teleported himself out of the hospital.

"Saru, I need you to stay where you are for just a little bit longer. Your position as the 'real Hokage' will be our hidden ace. We'll wait until they try to make a move and then we'll crush them once and for all." Uzu said as her eyes slipped closed, she was simply to exhausted to stay awake any longer.

Sarutobi reached out and checked her pulse, it was a bit weak but it was there and that's all that mattered. "Gai, I need you to keep the fact that she is our Hokage a secret for now." Sarutobi said as he took her from the taijutsu master and put her back in the bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders so that she would stsay warm while she rested.

"Even from Kakashi?" Gai asked.

The elderly man looked at him over his shoulder. "Yes, even from Kakashi."

* * *

Sarutobi sat in Uzu office later that day looking over the papers for the chunin exam and felt like crying, that damn girl had found a way to get out of the paper work and foist it onto him. Still this was important and that was why he was doing it while he planned a proper wedding for Kakashi and Uzu. He loved that little blond brat like one of his own children and she was not having her baby out of wedlock or he would be breaking some of Kakashi's bones.

He picked up one of the papers and stared at it, bloody hell, she was planning to enter the chunin exam. He frowned as he looked over her qualifications for the exam and wondered if he could get away with promoting her to jounin without a reason. Probably not, since it would raise too many questions, so he would have to talk with her and see if she still planned on taking part in the exam two weeks from now.

She probably would still want to take part in it, but he was'nt sure if he could let her in her condition. The stress might cause her to lose the baby.

* * *

Nine days later-

She was going to go mental, and start picking people off with a blow gun if she didn't get out of the damn room and find Kakashi. The damn doctors and nurses were driving her crazy with their constant pampering, and then there was the fact that several of them had been sent to kill her baby and harm her.

She had ended up killing them and had stuffed their bodies in the locker across the room and had noticed late last night after the last attempt on her and her baby's lives that she was running out of room in the locker, and there were too many bodies hidden in the air vent above her head, if she killed anyone else and tried to stuff them in there the roof would collapse.

She stood up and grabbed the bag of clothes that Sarutobi had brought to her and went through it for a minute and found a nice white long sleeved shirt that hung off the shoulder, and a cute long black gypsy skirt and quickly pulled both of them on then took the brush out of the bag and brushed her hair until it shined and quickly braided it then left the room to go looking for her way ward hubby.

The fool had probably gotten lost or something.

Kakashi had lost his will to live after nine days and nights strait of Gai's non stop talking, the poor man kept hopeing that the Hokage would make good on his promise and kill him.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi had lost his will to live after nine days and nights strait of Gai's non stop talking, the poor man kept hopeing that the Hokage would make good on his promise and kill him. Because after nine days and nights of Gai's constant company, nothing would healthier for him at this point. He was'nt sure how much longer he was going to last when the door to his room opened and Naruko peeked in, his eyes widened and he sat upright and grinned like a fool. He was just so glad to see her, he had been worrying about her since they came to the hospital.

He had been asking for her constantly for the past nine days, but none of the doctors or nurses had told him anything. In fact they seemed to be going out of their way to avoid answering him. For a few days he had been in deep mourning, thinking that he had killed her after all but Gai had assured him that she was alive. Nothing else just that, the bastard. She slipped into the room and closed the door.

"Lock it." Kakashi hissed in an irritated tone, his mismatched eyes drinking in the sight of her as his cock hardened painfully, oh god he had missed her. She slid the lock into place and turned around ot find herself face to chest with Kakashi's semi wolf form, her eye twitched slightly as she felt his dick press against her stomach as he pinned her to the wall. Didn't the man know that he was supposed to be wearing a hospital gown under the blankets?

"Did'nt we already do this?" She almost whined as she felt his hand under her skirt, the claws scraping the inside of her thighs as he slipped his hand between her legs and tore her panties off of her. Uzu blushed and gasped in outrage, those had been her favorite ones! She had been about to say something when he wound her braid around his fist and opened his mouth and latched on to the skin over her jugular as he growled and yanked her shirt up over her head and tossed it over his shoulder and filled his rough palms with her breasts as he pushed his cock into her pussy.

She cried out as he sheathed himself inside of her completely, the head of his dick brushing against the wall of her womb. His heightened senses picking up the rapid beating of her heart, the ebb and flow of her blood pulsing through her veins, he could even smell the faint scent of his young resting in her womb. His ears flattened against his head as he bucked his hips, pushing himself deeper inside of her, loving the way she clenched around him and sucked him in even deeper.

She made a distressed sound, warning him that he might be hurting her a little, and slowed his movements so that he would'nt run the risk of hurting her internal organs and accidentally harming his their young. "You should'nt have gotten out of bed." He panted as he lifted his mouth away from her throat to stare at her lovely face.

She gasped as he gripped her hips and pushed himself deeper, as if he was trying to make a point by doing so. She got what he was trying to say, really she did, but she was enjoying the action a little too much to pay very much attention to his words. _Yeah, okay got it. _She thought as she nodded her head and bit her lower lip, jesus she could'nt remember him ever being so deep inside of her, it felt good.

"You should be resting, I would have come to you soon." He said as he fastened his mouth over hers to keep her from being heard when she screamed, the sound seemed much louder to him, must be because of his sensitive hearing.

He meant what he said about coming to her soon, he had been planning his great excape from Gai for the past nine days, he was excaping from the man's freakishly attentive care and he was going to stay with his female. He was a mated male now, his mate and young had to be taken care of, watched and protected at all times. Or someone from a rival clan could end up stealing them from him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to her, she was so close now, as she focused on the strangest thing, she cocked her head ot the side a bit as she felt her body being streatched even more with each thrust. It felt like he was growing bigger while inside of her. The head of his dick now literally felt like it was in her stomach just a few inches below her ribs, she bit his shoulder and stiffened a bit, it was kind of scary just how weird that felt. Kakashi noticed her body stiffen and glanced at her, her body was so stiff it felt like it was locked in place.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked as he studied her face, she looked like she was freaking out about something. She leaned back against the wall and raised a shaking hand and pressed down on the skin above the place where she could feel his head pulsing against her soft tissue.

"It feels like your right here." she said with in a trembling voice. He blinked at her then snickered, silly girl was freaking out over a natural process for him. He placed his palm over her abdomen, fingers spread wide and smiled at her.

"No, I'm right here. It only feels like I'm up there because I've push your organs around a bit. They'll go back to their normal positions when I slip out of you." He said gently as he rubbed the area and wondered how many young she would give him in nine months. She turned red, he must think she was an idiot.


	13. Chapter 13

Uzu lay on Kakashi's bed half on her side half on her stomach trying to rest a bit, the man certainly knew how to wear a girl out. Kakashi sat on the narrow bed next to her, leaning over her back lighty running his clawed hands along her spine, loving the way she trembled under his hands. "I never did get your real name. Will you tell it to me?" Kakashi asked as he leaned over her until his chest was pressed against her back, she twitched as his breath fanned across the nape of her neck.

She did'nt want to talk, she wanted to cuddle and sleep for a while, but knew that he would'nt let her sleep until she answered him. "Uzu." She muttered tiredly as she tried to bury her face in the pillow to excape from his closeness, she was starting to feel hot and bothered. He chuckled and grabbed the pillow and tossed it across the room so that she had no where to hide her face from him.

She glanced at him over her shoulder for a second before burying her face against the matress, he would'nt dare throw it across the room. He made a humming sound as he brushed her long hair away from her nape and latched on to the skin of her neck with his mouth, sucking hard. He wanted everyone who saw her to see his mark on her and know that she belonged to him when she left the hospital.

"When are you getting out of here?" He asked as he raised his head and studied the dark mark on her neck with a critical eye, was it dark enough?

"Today. You?"

"Today. Would you like to come home with me?" Kaakshi asked as he streatched out on the narrow bed beside her and pulled her small body into his arms. She settled there with a soft throaty sigh and buried her face against his shoulder.

"Is that your way of asking me to move in with you?" Uzu mused as she started to doze off a bit.

"It is. I think it might be for the best, all things considered." Since they were already mated according to demon law, and expecting their first litter then, yeah he had a valid point. But she was'nt sure if she could manage to hide her secrets from him. Well not all of them anyway. She didn't think it was nessisary just yet to tell him about her being the Hokage, or about the council wanting to terminate their children. That would just set off his protective instincts, and the last thing she needed was to have him and Kyuubi both picking off the villagers at random. She hated cleaning up after Kyuubi and between the two the whole damn village would end up dead. So no, she was'nt going ot tell him about that. He was going to stick close to her as it already was, telling him about the council and about being Hokage would only serve to put him in an early grave.

"Yeah, I think you may be right." She said as she tried to hide her yawn. Kakashi smiled at her despite the fact that he was worried that he may end up driving her crazy. Demon law dictated that once two people were mated, the female and young's saftey and well being came first above all things, even the village.

He already knew that the council was out for her blood, and hoped that by moving in with him and being claimed as his wife, they could be swayed from their follishness, but if they still went after her then they would be forcing his hand to kill them. As one of the elite jounin he could tolerate a lot of things, but the threat to his mate and young was'nt something he intended to tolerate, period. They would get one warning, and after that...well there would'nt even be enough of them to bury in a small shoe box once he sank his fangs into them.

"What time are you being released?" Uzu asked as she felt her consiousness slipping even farther away form her. Man but a nap was sounding better and better by the minute.

"Another fourty five minutes. Do you want me to wait for you?" Cause if so he needed to get ahold of Asuma and Genma and see if they would mind packing up his clothes and books and moving them to his family estate across town from his current home. There was no way he was living with his female in such a cramped, and dirty place. He would live with her in his childhood home. They would raise their children there.

She said nothing as he looked over at her and smiled as he realised that she had fallen asleep. He brushed his knuckles over her cheek then tightened his arms around her body as his hand settled over her stomach, a posessive look on his face, oh god he was in trouble here. He didn't have to see the expression on his own face to know that he was in too deep. He was'nt sure when it had happened or how, but he was madly in love with the girl sleeping in his arms.

He lay there holding her until one of the nurses walked in with his discharge papers, and nearly died of shock. What was the Kyuubi vessle doing in Kakashi's bed?!

* * *

Jiraiya sat across from the woman that his Hokage had sent him after with a cup of sake in his hand, Tsunade pouring the drink into both of their cups before they both tossed the drinks back and put the cups down on the table between them. "So I guess that girl sent you after me." Tsunade said as she poured them both another cup. Jiraiya grinned, there was nothing he liked more than a good drink and a pretty woman to drink with him. If today was the day he lost his life he could go to the other world a happy man.

"Yeah. She said that she may need your medical services for the next few months or so." He was a bald faced liar, Uzu wanted Tsunade to come back for good, but he did'nt want to use the baby card just yet. He wanted to hear her choice before he decided to play dirty.

Tsunade raised a thin blond brow, did he think she was stupid. She knew the girl wanted her back for good, but first she needed to know why the brat had sent her old friend out to find her when she was running the risk of having them both disappear for good. "What for?" Tsunade asked as she raised her cup to her lips.

"She's pregnat, with Kakashi's baby. Apparently the man went into heat and decided to mate with her." Tsunade spewed her drink out of her mouth and onto his face as she dropped her cup, it hit the table and shattered as the woman jumped up to her feet and roared

"Bloody fucking hell, Jiraiya! Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" Jiraiya sat there with a wide eyed innocent look on his face as she stormed out the door yelling and cursing. Well, that had gone well, but he could have lived without wearing her drink on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Kakashi stood at the desk signing his release forms and noticed that several of the nurses were looking at him funny and whispering about something. Even the nurse that had come into his room while he had been holding his mate was acting strangely. What the hell was going on here? He wondered as he glanced at the group of nurses a few feet from him, then back to the one in front of him and asked, "Is something wrong?" The woman's face was a kaleidoscope of emotions, fury, hatred, bitterness, and pity. Huh, either he was dying or someone was holding something back from him.

"What were you doing with that....thing?" the woman snarled, he looked slightly suprised by her hostility. But it was her tone that suprised him really. She sounded like an angry and jealous girlfriend or spouse who had walked in on her significant other fucking another woman. He cocked his head ot the side and considered her for a second before realising that the others had moved closer and now had him trapped between the desk and a wall of angry women.

Yeah, he didn't like the looks of this. He had always thought that women were pack hunters when it came to men and shit, this merely confirmed his thoughts about the fairer sex. "Making love. what's it to you?" Kakashi said with a bored look on his face. The women all looked like they were about to have strokes.

"How could you?" One woman gasped in shock her hand over her heart. He looked at them. What he did with his mate was none of their buisness.

"Easily. Why?" Kakashi said with a grin.

"That thing is'nt human!"

"She's a waste of space."

"She does'nt deserve to feel loved. She deserves to die." Kakashi listened to the women and frowned. If they kept it up he would kill them, he didn't much care for the way they were talking about his female.

One nurse held up her hand and the others shut up. "Look Hatake-san is a reasonable man. If you needed to fuck someone you could have asked any of us to take care of you-" she leaned in and pressed her breasts against his body, the cunning little whore was trying to tempt him with her pitiful excuse of a body. Well it was'nt going to work, he was happy with his choice, and would spend the rest of his life making Uzu happy too.

He grabbed her shoulders and roughly shoved her away. "None of you are my type. Nor do I care for your opinions since my love life is my buisness and mine alone." Kakashi said coldly as he thrust the paper clip with his signed papers into one womans face and moved to go back to his room and get Uzu.

One woman grabbed his wrist and stopped him in his tracks. "Why would you say that? We are exactly your type, we're all human!" He jerked his wrist from her hand and in a lightning fast move placed a kunai against her throat and leaned down and said loud enough for her and the others to hear him.

"Exactly. I don't like humans. I like her. She's my type, she fucking perfect compared to all of you and she's all mine, now fuck off." He pressed the blade into her neck a little more, drawing blood to make his point then walked off whole the group was too stunned to say anything.

Uzu was standing with her back pressed aginst the door listening ot the nurses speaking to Kakashi and wanted to hit something. How dare they think her unworthy of him just because they wanted to score a strong shinobi for their own ambitions. _Bitches. _She thought angrily as she side stepped away from the door as Kakashi twisted the knob and pushed the door open and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her standing just off to the side of him when he had thought that she was still asleep.

He looked back over his shoulder at the group of nurses who were glaring at him and cringed, they might try to attack Uzu when she left, so leaving her alone was out. He reached out and lightly tugged on the end of her rebraided hair so that she would look at him. When she did, he noted that her expression was blank and frowned. Had she heard the nurses speaking to him a second ago? Her expression lead him to believe that she had.

"Pay no attention to the things they say. They could never hope to touch my heart like you have." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I know that." she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested hert head on his chest over his heart, the gentle rythem of it's beating soothed her frayed nerves. Kakashi pulled away a bit and tipped her head back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as the door opened a bit and Gai, and his genin team peeked in. The man froze as Kakashi broke the kiss and glared at him in annoyance.

"Uh, sorry about that. I came by to introduce my kids to you and see if you might be intrested in a little propisition." Gai said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Kakashi nodded, he would hear him out before he strung him up by the balls for cock blocking him.

Uzu smiled at Gai and gave a friendly little wave. The man gave her a little wave, a comical expression on his face that even his team thought was odd. The three kids walked into the room at Kakashi's urgeing and stood in a line in front of him as he pushed Uzu down until she was sitting on the bed then sat down next to her.

"Alright, my precious students; introduce yourselves to Kakashi and his wife." Gai said, still slightly nervous around the girl Hokage. He had to fight himself to keep from adressing her as Miss Hokage or something equally odd and giving her secret away.


	15. Chapter 15

"Yosh, my name is Lee. It's a pleasure to meet Hatake-san and his pretty wife!" Lee said in his usual excited manner even though he found it slightly odd that the silver haired jounin had taken a wife that was so young. Neji and Tenten must have thought it was odd too since there were laws against this sort of thing to protect underage kids from being taken advantage of by perverts.

Was Kakashi-san a pervert? Lee wondered as Tenten introduced herself with a forced smile that looked a little strained to him. Neji said nothing, he just looked the small blond over before activating his Byakugan and checking her out. It was only a split second but that quick second of studying the girl was very informitve to the Hyuuga. Gai looked even more nervous as Neji bowed to the couple and then asked if he and the other two could go get something to drink. Gai nodded and watched the three leave the room before giving Kakashi a strained smile and sitting down in the chair across from the bed.

"I thought that since the two of you were...expecting, I would offer my team to help keep an eye on..." Crap what was her name? Uzu thinned her lips to keep from snickering at the poor man for acting so strange since it was her fault.

* * *

Neji, Lee and Tenten all stood crowded around a soda machine looking over the choices in drinks. "What did you learn, Neji?" Tenten asked curiously. Neji glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Her chakra is strange, most of it is centered around her lower abdomen, like it was being gathered there to protect something." Neji said as he made his choice and put his coins in the machine and then pressed the button and stood back. Tenten thought over his words for a second before her face turned red and she shrieked.

"A baby! Could she be expecting? I bet she is. When did Gai-sensei say Kakashi-san married her?" Both boys cringed, did she have to be so loud.

"Gai-sensei didn't say." _Is that maybe why Kakashi-san had married such a young girl?_ Lee wondered as he took a drink of his soda.

"Hmm, then I wonder what the real story is." Tenten said as she took her drink from Neji's out streatched hand and opened it.

"Whatever it is, Gai-sensei is very worried about that girl." So much so that he was willing to involve them in whatever was happening. How annoying.

Lee looked thoughtful, Neji was right. Gai was worried about the blond, and he was dragging them into things. He was also very nervous in the girl's presence. Just who the hell was she to make him so jummpy?

* * *

"That is a very kind offer, Gai-" Kakashi started to say.

"Yes very kind, but no-" Uzu said as she narrowed her eyes at the man. Gai looked some what startled by her answer. So did Kakashi. The door opened a few seconds later and the three kids walked back in and quietly closed the door. Gai was staring at the floor frowning. Kakashi looked at his mate and cringed, she didn't look happy about Gai's kind offer. Uzu sighed and took several calming breaths before sliding off of the bed and walking over to the man and hugging him.

"It's sweet of you, really it is. But it's also very dangerous for the kids. Keep trying, and we'll find something that works." She whispered kindly before letting him go. Kakashi raised a brow at her. What was that about? Kakashi wondered as she returned ot his side and sat back down.

"When are you getting out?" Gai asked. Kakashi smiled. Uzu sighed and looked away.

"I'm already a free man, I'm just waiting on her paper work." Kakashi said. Uzu paled a little and gave a nervous laugh. She would probably have to break someone's arm to get her papers. Chances were good that the hospital staff had been told not to let her leave the hospital until the baby had been aborted. The sorry fuckers.

Gai looked at her as she got to her feet and slowly inched towards the door. "I'll go see what's taking the nurses, you guys go ahead and visit while I'm gone." She said as she quickly darted out the door before Kakashi could say anything about joining her. Neji glanced at Lee and motioned for him to follow him, leaveing Tenten to make up a story for them just in case. They followed the blond down the hallway to the chief of staff's office and watched her walk inside.

What was she doing here? Both boys wondered as they moved in closer to spy on her.

Uzu stood in front of the large wooden desk with an angry look on her pretty face as the man behind the desk looked up at her and sneered. "What's trash like you doing here?"

"I want my release forms." She said. The man actually had the gall to leer at her before smirking.

"Has that abomination been torn from your womb?"

"You know damn well I have'nt had my baby killed, and I never will. Now give me the papers." Uzu hissed in a dangerously low tone.

"No. The council's orders are absolute. You will stay here, and you will have that thing removed from your body even if we have to kill you to do it. The council had decreed that you must not breed under any circumstances."

"It really is'nt their choice." Uzu said as she reached out and picked up a letter opener from the desk and held it up in the light to admire the artisic work on the handle.

"It really is'nt _your_ choice. Now be a good monster and go get the pecidure done." The man said dismissively as he reached out to pick up something when he saw a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye mere seconds before he looked down at his bleeding hand and paled, two of his fingers had just been cut off.

"My papers, give them to me or I start hacking away at you until there is nothing left." Uzu said sweetly as she held up the bloody blade and smirked at him. He was stunned speechless.


	16. Chapter 16

Crimson Queen

Uzu smirked at the man behind the desk as she picked up his severed fingers, she had already signed the discharge papers, now she was simply picking him apart because he had pissed her off. "I suppose I should give these back to you so that you can have them reattached." She said as she held one of the fingers up in front of her eyes. The man clenched his teeth and cradled his bloody hand against his chest. This was why demon's shouldn't be allowed to think they were people. They always stepped out of line, and forgot their place.

"You bitch, you'll die for this. You and that abomination inside of you. Your dead. Your both fucking dea-" In a lightning fast move that he didn't see coming she jammed the letter opener through his skull right between his eyes, and broke the handle off.

"Not before you." She said sweetly as she watched his body twitch and spasm. She hated people like him. They alway said the same hurtful things. Maybe it was because they were simply hateful people. Or maybe it was because they clearly lacked imagination. It was hard to say which one fit the dead man, but they all had one thing in common. If they pissed her off, they died. End of story. She tossed two of the severed fingers out the window, and the other three in the paper shreader. As she looked over at the door.

What were Gai's students doing there? And how much had they heard? She sighed as Neji pushed the door open and he and Lee stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Is there a reason you were spying on me?" She asked as she pulled out a tissue and wet it with the tip of her tongue and used it to wipe her bloody fingers clean before she wiped down the letter opener's handle and put it down.

"Who are you? Why did you kill that man?" Neji demanded.

"If I tell you the answer to those questions I'll have to kill you. My personal information and such are all classified and none of your business." She said as she stuffed the bloody tissue in her pocket and folded her arms over her breasts.

Lee growled. "Tell us anyways."

"No. Your sensei would never forgive me if I had to kill the two of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home with my husband." She said as she flipped her thick braid over her shoulder and used her hands to move the two away from the door without hurting them.

They stood there puzzled and confused as she walked down the hall and watched her ditch the bloody tissue in the first garbage can she came across. "Lee, I think that woman needs to be watched very closely."

"I agree." Lee said as he tried to sort through the conversation that they had over heard. From what they had heard she was pregnant, the man had said something to the effect of 'you can't be allowed to breed' had called her a demon, her unborn child an abomination and had even said that the council had ordered the obortion of her child. It was no wonder she had killed the chief of staff.

Lee was pretty sure that if someone had said such things to him while he was in that kind of physical condidtion, he would have killed someone too. But he agreed that the woman bore watching, just for different reasons.

* * *

Kakashi kissed Uzu as he kicked the door to his house closed behind him and backed her into the nearest wall. He wanted to rip her clothes off and love her again, but she still looked tired from earlier. "You need to take a nap." He said as he lifted his head. She panted, dear god the man could kiss.

"I need to eat something first." She would'nt tell him that she had'nt eat anything in the past seven days because the doctors and nurses had started to slip poisons in her food thinking that it would incapasitate her enough to keep her from putting up a fight when they took her to the room down the hall. But she had known their plan and had'nt touched the food, mainly because she was'nt sure what would happen to the babies.

Just because she was immune didn't mean that the babies were. And she prefered to be safe, not sorry. Kakashi nodded his head and scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch and set her down.

"Stay there and don't move." He said sternly as he walked into the kitchen to cook something for her to eat.


	17. Chapter 17

Crimson Queen

The next day Uzu excused herself from Kakashi's-er her new home to go pay the third Hokage a visit and gloat a little bit about her lack of paper work, just to piss him off. But mostly because he hadn't come ot see her since her hospital release and she needed to see what the sly old man was up too. He worried her when he went without parental supervision. She would be able to stay in the tower all day because Kakashi had been sent away from the village on a rushed ANBU mission just before she had left.

He would be gone for half the day acting as a tracker for the ANBU team. She walked into her office twenty minutes later, and got the most annoyed glare from the elder sitting behind the desk. There were papers every where, even on the floor. She snickered as she stepped into the office and closed the door quietly behind her then bent down and picked up several papers.

"I could cheerfully string you up by your toes and use you as a pinyata for foisting this nightmare off on me." The old man growled in annoyance as she picked up several more papers as she moved in closer.

"You could, but I would hate to see Jiraiya and Tsunade tear you limb from limb over nothing." She said with a smile as she set the pile of papers down on the desk and sat down across from him. He huffed and grabbed several files and shoved them across the desk for her to see.

"The one on the top is the file of the hospitals chief of medicine. You know, the one you killed. And towards the back of the file is some applications to fill his job."

"I don't need to see them, Tsunade is going to take the job." She would have to give the sanin the job if she wanted her to stay in the village.

"Speaking of...Jiraiya and Tsunade should be back in the village soon."

"I know." She also knew that she would be shutting down every bar and gambling hall in the village or Tsunade would sniff them out and rejoin the dark side.

She shifted through the stack of papers as the office door opened and Gai and his team walked in. Both Sarutobi and Uzu looked up at the green clad man and paled. Their expressions reflecting their inner thoughts of 'oh shit' and 'caught red handed'.

"Forgive the intrusion, but my team and I have completed our latest mission and have come to debrief you, Lord Hokage." Gai said as he wrung his hands. Uzu's eye twitched.

"Your timing is pitiful Gai." She said as she set the papers and files back down and leaned back in her seat. The man laughed nervously. He didn't like the look on the girl Hokage's face. She looked more than a little irritated with his timing.

Lee, Neji and Tenten all glared at her for using such a disrespectful tone with thier sensei. "Forgive me, hime. I did not think you would be here when you should be resting at home." Gai said gently, his words letting her know that he thought that she should still be on bed rest to recover from what she had been through. And tecnically he was right. Her body was still more weak than she would have liked, but at least she could move around on her own steam now.

"That's alright Gai, I'm just a bit upset that you came in when I had finally gotten comfortable. I'm afraid that you startled me." Uzu said with a small smile. Gai nodded his head in understanding as she stood up and stretched her arms up over her head.

"I think I"ll get going." She said as she looked at the elder on the other side of the desk.

"Don't forget to take those files with you. I need you to look them all over and sign them before you return them to me." Uzu smiled happily and picked up the thirty or fifty files he had pushed across the desk to her and bowed to him.

"Good grief, if I had known you were going to give me some of _your_ work to do, I would'nt have come." She said as she walked past Gai.

"It should keep you busy while Kakashi is gone on that mission." Sarutobi called as the office door closed behind her. Gai paled.

"Kakashi is out of the village?"

"Yes. He was summoned for an ANBU mission earlier." The man replied as he studied the worried look on Gai's face. The man would worry non stop until Kakashi returned to the village.

"Gai, would you like to go keep an eye on hime?" The mand asked as he ran his fingers through his thinning white hair and pulled at the tips slightly. He hated paper work. _I wonder if I could get away with burning all of it and sneak out to go fishing._ Gai nodded his head and bolted out the door. If he hurried he might be able to catch up to her.

* * *

Neji waited until their sensei was out of the room and cleared his throat to get the Hokage's attention and waited for the old man ot look up from his papers. "Yes? Is there something you three need?"

"That woman. What do you know about her?" Neji asked boldly. Maybe a little too boldly if the look on the Hokage's face was any indication. He looked like he could happily slit the Hyuga's throat right then and there.

"I know everything about her. Her age, her shoe size, her body mesurments, her hobbies, her ninja skills. Everything. Why do you ask?"

"So she's a shinobi then. That explains some things but not all of it." Neji said as he frowned then looked back at the Hokage.

"I think she's a danger to the leaf village." Neji said bluntly. Sarutobi gave the three kids a humorless smile.

"You don't know the half of it." He said honestly. His words catching the three kids intrest.


	18. Chapter 18

Crimson Queen

"She's a threat?" Lee asked curiously. The Hokage gave them another humorless smile.

"She's the biggest threat this village has ever had." Sarutobi said as he propped his chin up on his palm. He was too frustrated to play mind games with these kids. He would tell them if they asked the right questions, and let Uzudeal with them afterwards. The damage may be done, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. He hated babysitting.

"How so?" Neji asked as he narrowed his pale eyes.

Sarutobi closed his eyes and thought about his question. How was she not a threat would be the better question. She was a stealth expert, she was a demolition expert, and fought on both the Kage and Sanin levels. She had taught herself over ninety forbidden jutsu, had mastered sixty of them. Knew medical jutsu, had incredible chakra control and super human strength. He could honestly say that she could destroy the entire world if she wanted too.

"She could destroy the village if she wanted too. All it would take is one of her jutsu." Sarutobi said as he stifled a yawn, he needed a nap. Because Uzu had been in the hospital for so long he had been stuck attending her meetings and doing her work, he hadn't been able to go to sleep or sleep in when he did sleep. So he was pretty tired.

"Why is she allowed to walk around freely?" Lee asked in concern. Sarutobi sighed. It wasn't exactly the question he had hoped to have asked, but it was slightly closer than the other one had been.

"It's because...she is the Hokage. Now if your done picking my brain go away. I need a nap." He said in a rush as he stood up and entered the room off to the side of the office and closed the door. Missing the shocked looks on the the kids faces. He had done his part, and now revenge was his. They were Uzu's problem now. Ha, ha, ha.

* * *

Uzu was grocery shopping for junk food to gorge on while Kakashi was gone when Gai finally caught up with her. "M-M-My l-lady...c-can I h-h-help?" Gai panted as he doubled over beside her as she stood on her tip toes to reach something on the top shelf, she looked down at him with a funny look on her face before thrusting her basket into his arms as he stood up and grabbed what she wanted and tossed it in the basket.

"Follow." She said as she started to walk away, Gai nodded and fell into step behind her as she walked down one isle then another until the basket was full.

"So Kakashi is out of the village-" Gai started to say as he looked down at the food in the basket and cringed. There was a whole lot of junk in there. Was she really going to eat all of this?

"He is. What of it?" She asked as she paid for her things and started to pick up her bags when Gai grabbed them and followed her outside where they bumped into Neji, Lee and Tenten.

"You, woman are the-" Neji stopped speaking when the blond swung her arm in an arch in a quick motion that none of them could track, and found a blade pressed against his jugular as the girl's eyes searched the crowd around them for any signs of people having over heard what he had almost said. She glanced at him through narrowed eyes.

"I want you to keep in mind that in my present state I could be hurt or even killed very easily. And I also want you to keep in mind that I am a very bad person to fuck with, kid. So watch what you say. If I think even for a second that your trying to get me and my babies killed....I will destroy you. And there is'nt anyone in this village who can stop me. Understand?" She said in a low dangerous tone as Gai paled.

Neji gulped and nodded before she removed the blade. "Gai, would you and you students like to join me for dinner today?" She asked with a serene smile on her pretty face. Gai nodded mutely and she grinned.

"Great! I've never had company over for dinner before. This is kind of exciting." She said happily as she started walking. Gai sighed and gave his team a quick glare then followed after her.


	19. Chapter 19

Crimson Queen-

Uzu was in the kitchen cutting up cabbage, eggplant, cherry tomato's and onion to fix with the rest of her dinner when one of her stalkerish dinner guests asked curiously, "So how long have you been our Hokage?" She paused in mid slice and looked up at the Hyuga that Gai was teaching and narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance.

"None of your damned business now sit down and be quiet."

"I'm merely asking because you don't seem like the Kage type." The Hyuga said in a more polite tone. Uzu looked at Gai and smiled a little bit when he reached out and pushed his student down into the nearest chair and told him to shut up while Lee and Tenten explored the living room. Reminding Uzu of a pair of curious kittens as they ran from one side of the room to another. They'd probably slip away to explore the rest of the house in a few minutes. And that was fine.

She and Kakashi had hidden away their more private treasures when she had moved in with him. So it should be okay if the kids got too curious and decided to look around.

"Do you need any help Hokage-sama?" Gai asked as he walked over to the counter where she was cutting things up. Uzu pointed towards the pile of beef laying next to the sink.

"The meat needs to be cut up into strips no thicker than the ribs served at Choza's restaurant."

"Alright." Gai said, happy to be put to work. It made him feel less nervous about being in his eternal rival's home with his wife. For some reason he kept looking over his shoulder expecting Kakashi to appear and attack him.

He moved to the opposite side of the counter and picked a knife out of the dish holder and tested the blade to make sure that it was sharp enough for his task then washed his hands and unwrapped the beef and started cutting it into strips like Uzu had said too.

He finished in just a few minutes and then wondered what he could do now. He was still feeling a mite anxious.

Uzu had noticed his some what twitchy behavior before they had even stepped foot in her and Kakashi's home and knew that the man was undoubtedly nervous about being here with Kakashi gone and not knowing how he would react to having Gai and his students scents all over his home.

He was a preadator of the _highest_ caliber after all. For all Gai knew the copy nin might take one step inside of the house once he returned from his mission, catch their scents and then hunt them all down and skin them alive.

Any normal person would be nervous about such a thing. So Gai's feelings were understandable. "Gai would you like something else to do?" Uzu asked as she finished cutting up her vegetables. Gai looked at her and gave a small strained looking smile.

"Please."

"Alright, you see that pan on the stove-" Gai looked away then nodded. "Okay, I need you to put some olive oil in the pan and heat it up so that you can stir fry these veggies."

Gai turned the stove eye on low and then poured some olive oil into the pan and then waited for it to warm up a little bit when Uzu told him to add a little bit of minced garlic from the fridge to the pan so that it could blend with the oil.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Whoa, will you look at this place!" Tenten said as she and Lee stood in Kakashi's study. The place had books, scrolls, and ancient looking parchments in glass frames adjorned the walls. The two stepped into the maroon colored room and checked out the maroon and gold trim, the lighting fixtures, the cherry wood desk and chair.

Kakashi was a man who was really well off if the things in his study was any indication at all. Almost everything he owned was antique. Dating back from the beginnings of the village. The two kids had already seen several things that could be sold to fuedal lords for sums large enough to buy, and start his own village.

He had gold, jeweled, and ivory cerimonial daggers for fuck's sake! No one in the village had such things anymore, not even the village historians!

Allin all it was as amazing as it was shocking. The two simply couldn't help but stare and gape at everything. But they didn't touch- Oh god no. They may look out of curiousity, after all not much was known about Kakashi Hatake and his clan.

But they were far too respectful of his things to _touch_ any of it.

They were too consciense of the fact that touching something so old, may cause it to break.

They walked around the room, noting the various things and made mental notes to ask their sensei about some of them later on then turned and started to leave the room when Neji peeked in and scowled at them. "What are you doing?"

"Exploring." Tenten said as she walked by the irked Hyuga.

"And who gave you permission to go through soemone else's home?" Neji growled.

"No one. But we're curious." Lee said as he stepped out of the library and very quietly closed the door behind him.

"You shouldn't snoop." Neji chided them. The two gave him an mind-your-own-business look and made their way back to the living room since all there was left to explore was the bedroom. And it was off limits because some things should always be private.


End file.
